


Eighth Wonder of the World

by CsillaDream



Series: Overcoming The Anxiety [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because they're adorable, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School Graduation, M/M, Tears, Universe Alteration, Volleyball, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, also the best boys to wed these dorks, bug-catching, cavity-inducing fluff, except Makki and Mattsun, fuck you ushiwaka, iwaoi fluff, mentions of teammates - Freeform, no more tags, the only spoiler I'm putting here, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: There's something just as beautiful -if not more so- as the seven wonders of the world, but unlike those wonders: I'm the only one to have ever seen this sight. I've seen this beautiful sight a total of four times in my life;~ Iwaoi Fluff ~





	Eighth Wonder of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: Look who isn't completely dead &also somehow took back control from her anxiety~ ;w; some lovely Iwaoi fluff to hopefully give you amazing readers some cavities! :D
> 
> Thanks Kris (mosherocks4) for helping me come up with a few Iwaoi moments &essentially helping me get back to writing cavity-inducing fluff again~

There's something just as beautiful -if not more so- as the seven wonders of the world, but unlike those wonders: I'm the only one to have ever seen this sight. I've seen this beautiful sight a total of four times in my life;

* * *

**I.**

* * *

_It was the first day of summer, six-year-old Iwaizumi Hajime held his bug-catching net with his small hands. Running through the grassy fields, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. In just a minute, Iwaizumi would find himself amidst the tall, tall trees. He was slowing to a stop when he heard it: a scream coming from somewhere in the fields he was about to exit. Curiosity piqued, he ran towards the source -his net bobbing up above the high grassy growth- stopping when he tripped over a sobbing figure, curled up on the ground. Iwaizumi -having forgotten his net on the ground- fumbled to turn around so he was sitting in front of the crying source: a small boy with almost fluffy brown hair._

" _O-Oi… what's wrong?" He began, extending his hand out in order to comfort the crying brunet._

" _WAAAAAHHHHH! B-B-B-B-B-B-BUUUGGG!" Blinking owlishly, it took him a moment to translate what his companion had said. His gaze drifted down until finally settling on a stag beetle sitting on the brunet's head._

_Reaching out, Iwaizumi swiftly grabbed the beetle by his shell and lifted him before setting it on the ground, freeing it. Glancing back at the trembling brunet, he cleared his throat: "I-I got it…"_

_The crying slowed to a stop and then Iwaizumi was blessed with the most brilliant chocolate-brown eyes. Small hands reached up and felt around their owner's head before a smile spread slowly across his face. Iwaizumi was taken back, he had never seen anything as beautiful as the brunet's smile before!_

* * *

**II.**

* * *

_Flash forward, it was now the first day of Iwaizumi's sixth grade. He was currently being dragged through the courtyard by the former crybaby brunet. His childhood friend. His best friend._

" _You know Shittykawa there's no need to rush, its not like all the spots will be filled before we get there…" Iwaizumi groaned, growing increasingly irritated by the cheery brunet who continued to drag him along by the wrist._

_Sticking his tongue out momentarily, Oikawa was quick to add: "Lies! You must impress them with your awesome muscles, Iwa-chan!"_

_Blood flooding his face, Iwaizumi tore his wrist away earning a curious look from his companion, which soon transitioned into amusement: "Oho~ Is Iwa-chan embarrassed?"_

_Immediately the air around Iwaizumi darkened as he threateningly glared at the back of his best friend's head. As if ignoring the obvious danger behind him, Oikawa laughed as he continued to drag Iwaizumi all the way to the gymnasium for volleyball tryouts._

_Just as he had said, they both made the team no problem. At least there wasn't one until it came time to announce who would be a starter._

" _If Iwa-chan isn't starting then I won't either," The urge to hit his idiotic childhood friend spilled over as Iwaizumi made good on that thought by slamming his fist into Oikawa's side._

_Watching as his friend doubled over, he grounded out: "Don't be an idiot, Shittykawa!" before turning his attention back to their coach. He bowed as he apologized for the brunet's behavior stating that he'll make sure Oikawa plays._

_Afterward, he grabbed the idiot from the collar of his t-shirt and successfully dragged the whimpering fool out. As he was reaching the door, a girl ran over to him -one of the managers, if he remembered right- whispering: "Excuse me, since we can't put you on as a starter… the coach is going to have you benched so you can keep an eye on…"_

_Taken back, 'thanks' was all Iwaizumi could muster before the girl ran back over to the coach. A chuckling was heard from the deadweight he was holding, glaring back Iwaizumi came face-to-face with a smug Oikawa. The moment their eyes met, the smug expression melted into a soft smile. The very smile from their first meeting. The one that had him hooked._

* * *

**III.**

* * *

_Flash forward once again, Iwaizumi is fighting alone against his and Oikawa's enemy: Wakatoshi Ushijima. He may have five other people on his side of the court, but without his annoying childhood friend there – it isn't the same. Regret is boiling up inside him as he spikes one of Yahaba's tosses over the net. It's not the same._

_He needs to end this._

_He needs to win this._

_He needs to scream at Oikawa for not telling him._

_He needs to scream at himself for not noticing sooner._

_He needs Oikawa._

_His spike is received by one of the Shiratorizawa members and sent over to their setter, who quickly tossed it to Ushijima. The bastard slammed the ball over the net with ease and Iwaizumi's body moves on its own. He barely receives the ball, immediately apologizing to Yahaba for not receiving better. The second-year tosses the ball to Kyoutani, who slams the ball just before anyone from Shiratorizawa can react. Its clear to the whole team that their ace is distracted from the lack of their captain. They all are._

_24-23. One more point and they'll be tied with Shiratorizawa. Iwaizumi knows his voice has to be the loudest so for Oikawa's sake, he yells: "One more!"_

_They lose._

_Bitterness bubbles up as he silently shakes Ushijima's hand, in their own captain's stead, before leading his team off the court. He bites his lip to avoid breaking down, especially in front of his teammates._

" _Ohayo~ who died?" Iwaizumi stops in his tracks as his gaze raises to meet the chocolate brown eyes of his childhood friend._

_Oikawa's knee is heavily wrapped in a thick brace, but before Iwaizumi can come up with a retort: Yahaba steps up, bowing: "I'm sorry, Oikawa-senpai… Its my fault we lost," tears streaming down his face._

_Chocolate brown eyes soften, "Make sure you pay them back next time," and his words crack Iwaizumi's defenses. For them there is no next time. They had fought against Ushijima since they were in middle school and not once had they won against that bastard._

_As if sensing Iwaizumi's defenses crumbling, Oikawa suggest everyone head out with them. Once they were alone, the tears begin. They were the only person either of them allowed themselves to cry in front of. Voices echoing off the deeper in the halls, startled Iwaizumi to drag both of them through the nearest door. No one else needed to see them at their weakest. No one._

" _Why couldn't we beat that bastard?!" His question hung heavy in the air between them, they both knew why: no matter how much they improved their timing, their stamina, their team – Ushijima somehow was always a few steps faster than them._

" _Iwa-chaaaannnnn… why does that asshole always end up beating us?" Oikawa added with a whine as he slumped against the wall, adjacent to the door. His chocolate brown eyes downcast, avoiding his childhood friend's emotional gaze: "And now, I can't even… I won't even be able to try and beat him in college… I'm done for,"_

_Wiping his eyes vigorously, Iwaizumi stepped up to the brunet – he hated to see him give up, despite Oikawa being extremely annoying when he is determined. Grabbing a chunk of the chestnut hair, he yanked his childhood friend's gaze up – meeting his – before he made something perfectly clear to the thick-headed brunet, something Oikawa had said before in the past: "If you're not going to be able fight him in college then I won't be able to fight him, Shittykawa"_

_Warmth flooded the chocolate brown eyes and it was his only warning before Iwaizumi found himself, yet again, on the receiving end of a rare genuine Oikawa Tooru smile. The same expression that had weaved his life with the brunet all those years ago. A soft smile that still had no rival after nearly twelve years._

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

_Flash forward a mere four months, Iwaizumi finds himself pulled into yet another pose with Oikawa. The brunet is acting like they won't see each other once graduation is over, the thought alone is crazy. Their parents are doing little to accept that idea, especially their mothers. Both of them demanding photos of their sons together in various spots all over the school yard. Finally deeming that enough was enough, Iwaizumi made the bold move of excusing both of them, "We still promised Matsukawa and Hanamaki that we would meet up with them before we left," then without waiting for a response, dragged the brunet away from their fussing mothers._

_When they were far enough to be outside their mothers' hearing, Oikawa spoke up: "Lying isn't very nice, Iwa-chan~"_

" _Huh?"_

" _We're meeting Makki and Mattsun tonight~ Or did you forget? Have you had too many hits to the head, Iwa-chan?" The light airy teasing was the brunet's quickest route to irritate his childhood best friend, and team ace, and much like a routine: the grip on Oikawa's hand tightened threateningly._

" _Ow~ that hurts, Iwa-chan!" A small smile ghosted on Iwaizumi's features, some things never changed._

_A sudden jerk pulled the smaller from his thoughts, annoying him as he glanced back to see Oikawa staring off at something across from them. Craning his neck a little further, his body turning towards his childhood friend in the process, Iwaizumi followed the chocolate-brown gaze: the gymnasium. The long hours they spent improving themselves to hold onto the title of top four in their prefecture. The blood, sweat, and tears of all the games they've won since joining Aoba Johsai's volleyball team. And of course, all the games they've lost. Oikawa becoming captain and their setter, dragging Iwaizumi into becoming the vice captain and the team's ace. The nostagia when teammates from their middle school joined their ranks, Iwaizumi could feel his chest swell._

_A gentle tug on his hand reminded him that he must have been staring, dark eyes blinked over, prepared to give an annoyed glare but the sight before him killed any irritation in him. Chocolate-brown eyes practically twinkled as they looked at him, filled with warmth for only him, as a beautiful smile spread across its owner's face. A smile Iwaizumi had been blessed to only see three other times since meeting Oikawa Tooru. It reached all the way to the brunet's youthful eyes, crinkling just slightly._

" _We did it, Iwa-chan~ didn't we?"_

* * *

"...and now I hope I never go a day without seeing you smile like that. We may not have been able to beat him at volleyball, but I promise you this: you'll spend the next eternity knowing you beat him down the aisle" Iwaizumi finishes, folding the piece of paper once more and carefully sliding it back into the pocket in his black suit.

Across from him, wearing a white suit and teal tie, stands Oikawa, very much on the verge of tears. Even a soft 'you really are ugly when you cry' remark from Iwaizumi isn't enough to calm the overwhelming happiness he's feeling. It wasn't often when his childhood- no, the love of his life said such sweet words with absolute confidence.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa was so glad they agreed to let himself go first – he doesn't think he could say his vows after hearing Iwaizumi's. Their eyes meet as Matsukawa and Hanamaki clear their throats in unison, "Now that we've all heard these sappy vows," Mattsun began.

"I don't think we, let alone any of you, can handle much more," Makki continued before Mattsun picked it back up.

"So without giving us anymore cavities,"

"You two should probably kiss already" Makki ended, a smile tugging his features as his two best friend leaned in and officially became married. The room broke out in applause, hoots, and whistles in celebration of the happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: So on the off-chance (which is possibly likely) that you're confused this is about Iwaizumi Hajime falling helplessly in love with his shitty best friend, who everyone should not be able to hate (Kaity and Ciel, keep lying to yourself - just kidding~ I WILL LOVE THIS TRASHY PERSON ENOUGH THEN)
> 
> Now let's hope/pray that I will be able to post more fics that I've been SLOWLY working on (like some are practically done, wtf)
> 
> &leave reviews they help me kick my anxieties' ass!


End file.
